In the related art, an image forming apparatus forming an image on a recording medium (for example, paper), which is an object to be printed, is known. The image forming apparatus transfers a toner image to paper which is supplied to a transferring portion. The fixing device heats and pressurizes the paper to which the toner image is transferred, and the toner image is fixed to the paper.
The fixing device includes, for example, a heating roller and a pressurizing roller, the paper to which a toner is attached passes through a nipped part of the heating roller and the pressurizing roller, and thus the toner is fixed to the paper by heat and pressure.
However, the heating roller and the pressurizing roller are assembled so as to be strongly pulled to each other using a coil spring having strong tension. Generally, when the coil spring is mounted on a fixer, one end thereof is hooked on a hook, or the like while the coil spring is pulled by hand. However, if a tension of the coil spring is strong, it is necessary that one end is required to be hooked on the hook while the coil spring is pulled, and thus the coil spring is not easy to be mounted. Therefore, there is a problem in that workability is reduced.